smtown_koreafandomcom-20200215-history
BoA
Kwon Bo-ah (Korean: 권보아, Chinese: 權珤雅, Japanese: クォン・ボア, 権宝兒, born November 5, 1986), commonly stylized and known by her stage name BoA, is a South Korean singer and actress active in South Korea and Japan. She is referred to as the Queen of Korean Pop. Discography Korean Albums * ID; Peace B (2000) * No. 1 (2002) * Atlantis Princess (2003) * My Name (2004) * Girls On Top (2005) * Hurricane Venus (2010) * Only One (2012) * Kiss My Lips (2015) Mini Albums * Don't Start Now - Jumping Into the World (2001) * Miracle (2002) * Shine We Are (2003) Digital Singles * Merry Christmas from BoA (2005) * One Dream (2012) * Disturbance (그런 너) (2013) * Action (2013) * Christmas Paradise (2015) * No Matter What (2016) Japanese Albums * LISTEN TO MY HEART (2002) * VALENTI (2003) * LOVE & HONESTY (2004) * OUTGROW (2006) * MADE IN TWENTY (20) (2007) * THE FACE (2008) * IDENTITY (2010) * WHO'S BACK? (2014) Best Albums * K-pop Selection (2004) * BEST OF SOUL (2005) * BEST&USA (2009) Digital Best Albums * BoA Summer Selection 2011 (2011) * Winter Ballad Collection 2013 (2013) * BoA Winter Ballad Collection 2014 (2014) Remix Albums * Peace B.REMIXES (2002) * NEXT WORLD (2003) Singles * ID; Peace B (2001) * Amazing Kiss (2001) * Kimochi Ha Tsutawaru (気持ちはつたわる) (2001) * LISTEN TO MY HEART (2002) * Every Heart -Minna no Kimochi- (Every Heart -ミンナノキモチ-) (2002) * VALENTI (2002) * Kiseki/NO.1 (奇蹟/NO.1) (2002) * JEWEL SONG/BESIDE YOU-Boku wo Yobu Koe- (JEWEL SONG/BESIDE YOU-僕を呼ぶ声-) (2002) * Shine We Are!/Earthsong (2003) * DOUBLE (DOUBLE / Midnight Parade / Milky Way～Kimi no Uta～ (DOUBLE (DOUBLE / Midnight Parade / Milky Way～君の歌～)) (2003) * Rock With You (2003) * Be the one (2004) * QUINCY (2004) * Meri Kuri (メリクリ) (2004) * DO THE MOTION (2005) * make a secret (2005) * Dakishimeru (抱きしめる) (2005) * Everlasting (2006) * Nanairo no Ashita～brand new beat～/Your Color (七色の明日～brand new beat～/Your Color) (2006) * KEY OF HEART (2006) * Winter Love (2006) * Sweet Impact (2007) * LOVE LETTER (2007) * LOSE YOUR MIND feat. Yutaka Furukawa from DOPING PANDA (2007) * be with you. (2008) * Vivid -Kissing you,Sparkling,Joyful Smile- (2008) * Eien/UNIVERSE feat.Crystal Kay & VERBAL(m-flo) /Believe in LOVE feat.BoA (永遠/UNIVERSE feat.Crystal Kay & VERBAL(m-flo) /Believe in LOVE feat.BoA) (2009) * BUMP BUMP! feat.VERBAL (m-flo) (2009) * Mamoritai ～White Wishes～ (まもりたい ～White Wishes～) (2009) * WOO WEEKEND (2010) * Milestone (2011) * Only One (2013) * Tail of Hope (2013) * Message/Call my name (2013) * Shout It Out (2014) * MASAYUME CHASING (2014) * FLY (2014) * Lookbook (2015) Gallery File:Lookbook.jpg|Lookbook (2015) File:Kissmylips.jpg|Kiss My Lips (2015) File:Whosback.PNG|WHO'S BACK? (2014) File:Messagecallmyname.jpg|Message/Call my name (2013) File:Onlyone.png|Only One (2012) File:Milestone.jpg|Milestone (2011) File:Copypaste.jpg|Hurricane Venus (2010) File:Hurricanevenus.jpg|Hurricane Venus (2010) File:Wooweekend.jpg|WOO WEEKEND (2010) File:Identity.jpg|IDENTITY (2010) File:Boa.jpg|BoA (2009) File:Bumpbump.jpg|BUMP BUMP! (2009) File:Theface.jpeg|THE FACE (2008) File:Madeintwenty.jpg|MADE IN TWENTY(20) (2007) File:Outgrow.jpg|OUTGROW (2006) File:Girlsontop.jpg|Girls On Top (2005) File:Myname.png|My Name (2004) File:Valenti.jpg|VALENTI (2003) File:Listentomyheart.jpg|LISTEN TO MY HEART (2002) File:Miracle.jpg|Miracle (2002) File:Amazingkiss.jpg|Amazing Kiss (2001) File:Idpeaceb.jpg|ID; Peace B (2000)